1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel able to decrease the problems of vacuum bubbles, dislocation light leakage and mura.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the liquid crystal display panel has advantages of less volume and weight, and energy-efficiency, it is used extensively in every kind of electronic product. The liquid crystal display panel mainly includes two substrates set opposite to each other and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates, wherein the two substrates are supported and formed the gap between them by spacers and the liquid crystal layer is inside the gap.
In transportation or usage, the liquid crystal display panel may be impacted or beaten unavoidably, then the spacers displace and not recover, the distance between the two substrates is changed, the problems of the uneven gap and vacuum bubbles is generated, and the quality of displaying is influenced, such as the liquid crystal display panel generate the mura easily. As the resolution of the liquid crystal display panel increases and the dimension of the pixel decreases, the assignment of the spacers are limited and the above problems caused by displacement of the spacers will be more serious.